fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Volf On Edge! Ep. 2
Wolfgang) Okay... I'm up... Samantha) Okay... Wolfgang) What questions did you get done? Samantha) None... I wanted to wait for you, I just got my stuff out. Wolfgang) Okay. ( Wolfgang takes out his homework and sits next to Samantha ) ( Samantha and Wolfgang start to get working on their homework ) Samantha) What kind-of math homework is this! We can't use a calculator and these problems are extremely hard! Wolfgang) We don't need a calculator anyways... Samantha) Yeah we do... Wolfgang) Hello? Me? Samantha) I forgot... You're the human calculator, in class. Wolfgang) It's fine... Samantha) Okay... 999 times 999 = ? Wolfgang) 998001 ( Samantha and Wolfgang write the answer in ) ( Several problems later ) Samantha) You + Me = Lo... I MEAN... 19 times 19 = ? ( Samantha blushes ) Wolfgang) 361 ( Samantha and Wolfgang write the answer in ) ( Wolfgang, in head... Am I actually getting to her... ) ( Samantha, in head... What I huge mistake that I made... ) ( Meanwhile, downstairs ) Serenity) Volf... ''' '''Volf) Leave me be! Serenity) It's Serenity, not Wolfgang -_-''' '''Volf) I don't care! Serenity) No... Volf listen! Volf) Why? Serenity) Because you should hear this. ( Volf comes out ) Volf) What? Serenity) You've got to knock it off! ''' '''Volf) NEVER! Serenity) NOW! You have to understand that Wolfgang has gotten busy. I mean, Wolfie had the same issue. Wolfie couldn't train because of all the homework and me... Volf) Yeah right! Serenity) I'm not joking! Wolfie was jealous of me! Wolfie wanted me gone! Volf) Blah Blah Blah! Serenity) I never wanted to remember this... but... ( Serenity shows Volf a scar on her left leg ) Serenity) Wolfie did that to me... I understand what you're kind-of feeling right now. Even more then that, Wolfie knows it. Volf) ... Serenity) You okay? Volf) ... Serenity) Why are you looking at me funny? ( Volf goes out of ball form ) Serenity) Hello? VOLF!? Volf) This is fun! ( Meanwhile back to Samantha and Wolfgang ) Wolfgang) This is getting a bit awkward... Samantha) I know... It's all my fault... Wolfgang) Don't blame yourself for anything... Samantha) But... I keep making the same mistake... Wolfgang) And... if you like me... then you can say it. Samantha) Wolfgang... Do I... ( Glass shatters and Volf is howling ) Wolfgang) We'd better go check! ( Wolf, Wolfgang, and Samantha run down the steps ) Volf) AWOOO! Cyclone Wolfie) You idiot! Wolf) What's wrong? Cyclone Wolfie) This a**hole just bit Serenity's right leg! Wolf) WHAT! WHERE IS SHE! Cyclone Wolfie) Behind the counter! ( Wolf runs behind the counter ) Wolf) OMG! WOLFGANG! TOWELS NOW! ( Wolfgang runs upstairs and grabs five towels ) Volf) HEA! ( Volf tries to attack Samantha, but Cyclone Wolfie knocks Volf away ) ( Wolfgang runs down the steps and gets the towels to Wolf ) ( Wolf wraps Serenity's right leg with the towels ) Wolf) Wolfgang, I'm going to have to get Mom to the hospital! YOU'RE IN-CHARGE! ( Wolf picks Serenity up and runs out the backdoor ) Wolf) SKYEROID! Skyeroid) Yes? Wolf) WE GOT TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL! ''' '''Skyeroid) OKAY! ( Wolf climbs up onto Skyeroid with Serenity in his hands and they take off ) ( Back in the house ) Wolfgang) VOLF! HOW COULD YOU! Volf) HOW COULD I WHAT! Wolfgang) HOW COULD YOU HURT MY MOM! Volf) BECAUSE I WANTED TO! NEXT IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND! Wolfgang) HER! YOU BETTER LEAVE HER BE! Cyclone Wolfie) YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH HER! ( Wolfgang decides to stand in-front of Samantha ) Wolfgang) Don't worry, he'll have to go through me to get to you! Samantha) ... ( Samantha stares at Wolfgang ) Wolfgang) Hey... Wolfie... Can you leave Volf alone for a minute! I want to talk to him! Cyclone Wolfie) Sure... Volf) OH! LOOK MY FORMER MASTER WANTS TO YELL AT ME! Wolfgang) Former? You mean current! Volf) NO! I MEAN FORMER! Wolfgang) Anyways... WHAT THE H*LL IS WRONG WITH YOU! Volf) THE FACT THAT WE CAN'T TRAIN! SHE TOOK YOU AWAY FROM ME AND SHE MUST PAY! Wolfgang) NO ONE TOOK YOU AWAY FROM ME! I JUST HAVE TO DEAL WITH MORE THINGS NOW! Volf) THEY TOOK YOU! THEY TOOK YOUUUUU! ( Volf starts to fly ) Wolfgang) STOP! Volf) NEXT TIME WE MEET, I'LL BE YOUR OPPONENT, WOLFGANG! ( Volf flies through the wall and goes to a different base ) Wolfgang) VOLF! Team Inferno! Episode 3 Ep. 2 rate? 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 0 Category:Wolf Story 3 Category:Wolfgang Category:Samantha Category:Serenity Category:Volf Category:Cyclone Wolfie Category:Wolf Category:Skyeroid